Networks located on-board a vehicle face increasing capacity constraints. As vehicles are designed to transport ever more passengers carrying personal electronic devices, and as the internet of things (IoT) increases the number of connected devices on vehicles, on-board vehicle networks must adapt to be able to accommodate the increased number of connected devices. In addition to the number of devices, the services utilized by passengers (e.g., streaming music, video, VPN) require ever increasing amounts of bandwidth. Accordingly, there is a need to provide dual fidelity connectivity on-board vehicles to alleviate the increasing capacity demands associated with on-board networks.